The final battle
by geraldford
Summary: in a world where the lone wanderer never existed to stop the enclave from taking over dc they are now tryiong to take vegas and now jason wolfe the owner of vegas the courier must team up with the dc brotherhood and everyone else to stop them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the fallout universe except for my character Jason wolfe.**

**Authors note: this is one of my first stories any criticism is welcome. **

Jonathan Wolfe woke up with a start in the small apartment in novac, when he got his bearing's he realized that he'd had the dream again. In the dream he always saw a blonde woman in brotherhood power armor, except it seemed that is was immobilized since she was kneeling motionless surrounded by legionnaires. She always seemed to look directly at him with those beautiful eyes.

John was a scavenger and had been for awhile ever since his parents were killed by a legion raiding party. He had been staying at the motel in novac for a while now with that old geezer of a receptionist gone no one was contesting him staying for free, no one seemed to know what happened to her only that she took a walk out of the town and didn't come back. Oh well sometimes stuff like that happened in the Mojave wasteland. As he stumbled out of bed he made his way to the batroom and splashed some water on his face, it was okay since the ncr got here the water wasn't that badly irradiated, after shaving he got dressed he donned his reinforced leather armor over his white muscle shirt and tightened the laces on his combat boots grabbed his pack, his sniper rifle that was allegedly from a campaign before the great war called the gobi dessert campaign or something anyways it was still a pretty high powered piece of equipment and really light with the poly carbon parts. After that he grabbed his favorite pistol Maria from under his pillow and slipped her into its holster on his hip and finally completing his mobile armory he hooked three incendiary grenades onto a bandolier of ammo for his rifle across his chest. As he walked out he took his lucky gambler pre-war hat and his authority shades with him. He squinted a little bit with the sun's morning glare as he walked out.

John liked to think he was on pretty good terms with everyone especially the boomers who practically idolized him for fixing the solar panels and stopping those pesky ants and even resurrecting that old bomber for them but hey he had to have a safe haven if he ever got into any big trouble it was miraculous he even made it through the howitzer fire but hey he was good and he knew it. The only factions he was on bad terms with were the fiends and Caesar's legion he went out of his way to hurt those slimy bastard's.

He was gonna follow up a tip he got from an informant in the brotherhood about where there may be an unopened vault. He needed the caps and he could always use some more weapons and ammo, both were usually in good supply in a vault also he was running low on food so he decided to make the trip it was all the way on the edge of the Mojave which was the main reason the brotherhood hadn't sent any teams to investigate, too far away from anything for help of any kind.

After about two days of traveling john could hear shouts and bullets being fired in the distance and since it was nighttime he couldn't just go to sleep with a possible danger within walking distance let alone earshot, so after he climbed onto a hill he got out his rifle and scanned the area with his scope, he decided to switch it to night vision mode by adjusting a knob on the side, Then everything became much brighter and bathed in a green glow. As he swept his gaze back and forth he found the object of his interest, it was five fiends arranged in a circle around a pack Brahmin rifling through it, fiends were a group of raiders who raped murdered and stole, they loved torture and were always so high on jet and psycho that you could not reason with them. The Brahmins previous owners were lying on the ground dead, unfortunately except for a large gray and black dog tied to a long ago dead tree. "Sick just sick" he thought as he lined up the first shot. "Bang" the first shot took the fiend standing guard by the dog, in the back of the head. The fiend fell forward and hit the ground with a thud. As the others realized they were under attack john took down another two fiends before they even knew where he was. As they got their bearing's one of them picked up her M-79 grenade launcher and loaded it. She was just about to aim it when a hollow point round pierced her jugular from five hundred yards away. The leader of the small gang was thinking about turning and running just as his head exploded from an incendiary round.

Jason went down to the bodies to scavenge what he could. As he sifted through the belongings of the fiends first, all he found worth taking was one stimpack 14 308. Rounds and 11 10mm rounds. He then shifted his attention to the caravan and then undid the straps on the sacks of the Brahmin and started rifling through and too his bewilderment found an entire armory he decided to investigate the owners a little. Just as he started to reach the bodies the dog whined from the tree. The dog had obviously gone through some pain just from where he was standing Jason could see multiple slashes and cuts across him. "dam it" he thought as he started a fire and dragged the bodies of the fiends away so he could properly treat the dog's injuries. Before he put the bodies of the two caravaners into some shallow graves he had dug, he looked to see what they had on them, the first one who he assumed was the guard from the assault carbine and ammo he had that Jason quickly pocketed and the 486 caps he had which Jason took too. Now the second man he found was in some weird clothing,rags really but in his pockets he found a map of Washington D.C with stuff written in pen one thing that really scared him was that there was an area marked "Enclave" he'd heard of them they were pushed out of here a while ago but only after a long and bloody war apparently. The area on the map seemed to have been added to eventually encompassing everything but a small part marked 101. Oh well this guy could have been insane for all he knew and continued his search coming up with 1423 caps 18 ,357 caliber bullets and 20 armor piercing bullets for his sniper. Returning to the dog he took the crude leash off his neck and stitched the wounds closed applied a bandage and a stimpack.

As morning came Jason woke up again in the same sweaty state he woke up in the night before he got up and looked over at the dog who was still sleeping his head leaned to one side with his tongue hanging out the side. He examined the wound and was pleased to find it was mostly healed. After checking on the dog he went over to the Brahmin. The fiends hadn't harmed it at all probably cause they would need it to haul all the stuff they stole. Well it would slow them down but there was no other way to carry all the weaponry and armour that it had and he was not going to abandon all of that weaponry As he walked the dog was content to just walk beside him. He still needed to figure out a name for him since it was obviously a him from the giant package between his legs, when he remembered a name was written on a piece of leather on the leash. When he pulled the leash out of the Brahmins pack he read the name on the coller" Dogmeat" a weird name but the dog instantly pricked his ears up at the mention of his name.


End file.
